Simple Trip to the Store
by rozenvampire
Summary: Rin and Len head off to the store. What could possibly be hard about that? LenXRin


Rozen: Yay! My second vocaloid story! :D Again with LenXRin too since they are adorableness together! Inspiration is just wow when it comes out of no where! owo My last story of these two got good reviews too so hopefully this one will do just as good too!

I don't own Rin and Len. They belong to crypton~

* * *

><p>"Len come with me to the store!" Rin opened the door to their room and peeked inside.<p>

Len was lying on the bottom bunk with his laptop. Not looking away from the screen, he answered her. "Why do I have to go?"

Rin sat on the edge of the bed. "Because everyone else is busy. You're not doing anything productive anyway!"

"Ugh, fine, give me a minute to get ready." He closed his laptop, and Rin left him to get dressed. They were about to leave when Meiko came by. "Are you guys going to the store?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you mind getting some things for dinner? Everyone is going to be coming over tonight." She handed Len the list and gave them some money with a smile.

"Have fun you two!"

(~' w ' )~

The twins went into the store, grabbed a cart, and headed down the aisles. "So, we need leeks, oranges, meat, tuna, and mint chocolate chip ice cream. You don't need any bananas?"

Len shook his head. "Nah, I bought some last time. Don't forget Meiko's list." He handed it to Rin, who looked it over. "Geez, her and Luka are really going to be making a feast tonight. You go get the meats, and I'll get the rest of the stuff."

"Roger!" He walked away, and Rin went the opposite direction. She came down the spices aisle and started looking for what she needed, which was on the top shelf. _Of course it would be there_. She stretched as much as she could and could barely reach it with her fingertips. _Almost_. "Here you go." She looked and saw a taller blonde boy got it for her. "T-thanks."

He gave a smile. "No problem." As he waved and started walking away, Rin couldn't help but blush at how cute he was.

"Who was that?" Rin squeaked, turning around to see Len leaning over her shoulder. "Geez, Len! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Len raised an eyebrow. "Still didn't answer my question."

"J-just some boy helping me get the spice…"

Len accepted it for now, but he made sure to keep an eye on her. They kept going through the aisles when Rin told him to get something down the same isle. He went to the end and got it, but when he looked back, his eyes got wide. The same blonde boy was staring at Rin again! Or more specifically her bum! Len started cursing under his breath, stomping over to them. _Why is this girl so clueless! _Rin was bending down to look at the things on the bottom shelf, and her short shorts were not helping the situation at all. Len marched straight up to Rin, pulling her up a little roughly. "Hey, Len! That hurt!"

"Sorry, but I'm here trying to save you from his perverted eyes!" He pointed to the guy who gave him a crazy look.

"Excuse me, but I was looking at—"

"Her butt!" Rin went red from Len saying that so loudly.

"Can't you give your sister some space?"

Len's eye gave a slight twitch. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not related. We just happen to look alike, and you need to back off since she's mine!" There were sparks between the two males and not the good kind.

Len wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulders and turned the opposite direction. Len quickly looked back to give another glare at the boy who was standing there, frozen. Rin was utterly shocked at how Len blew up like that, but she felt happy inside. They quickly went to the register and paid when Len caught the guy's eyes again. Another glare was sent the pervert's way, and Rin practically dragged Len out of the store.

As they were walking home, Rin wrapped her arm around Len's and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You! I can't believe you did something like that. In public too! How embarrassing!"

Len shook his head. "You should be thanking me, Rin!"

Her laughs softened into chuckles. "I know, I know, so thank you. Len, you're my hero!" She stretched up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Len grew a blush on his cheeks, and Rin started laughing again.

~( ' w '~)

When they got to the house, almost everyone was there already. Meiko came by, and grabbed the bags from them. "What took you guys? Everyone is already hungry!"

They said their apologies, and went to see the others. Iroha was the first to greet them. "You two sure took a while. Anything interesting happen?" Both of them gave a blush, but said everything was fine. The others saw their reactions, but didn't pressure them. Later on, after dinner and desserts, when everyone had finally left, the two blondes headed up to their room.

Len gave a long sigh as he lay on his bed. Rin came in afterwards, shutting their door. She saw him with his arm draped over his eyes. As quietly as she could, she crawled on his bed and laid down next to him, head on his shoulder and an arm slung over his torso. "Len~ are you sleepy?"

"Just a tiny bit. You're too much to care for." He heard her chuckle and move just before he felt a pair of lips on his own. He moved his arm away to see Rin inches away from him. "I just wanted to thank you again. That's all." She then went back to lying down next to him, humming a random song.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Loving this fluff at the end! x3 I had to add it because then it wouldn't have been enough for me! It's kinda short, but soon enough I'm in the progress of making a multi-chapter of all the vocaloids so look out for that too! Hope you liked it, and review so I know how much you liked it! See ya next time~<p> 


End file.
